An Unexpected Friend
by Jedipiratedragon
Summary: Starts with Scorpion King 2, with the same plot line as the movie. All that's really different is the addition of an OC. Who is the OC, and what's that story?
1. Chapter 1

"Find her!" Shouted the captain of the palace guard, as several Black Scorpion's spread out to search the hallway. Mathayus heard the order as he was escorting a pair of concubines back to his room for the night; one on each arm. The two women screamed in terror as some of the guards roughly inspected them. "Spread out men! The retch could not have gotten far." Sure that they were not the one he was looking for, the captain allowed the women to retreat to the safety of their room.

"What's going on?" The newest Black Scorpion graduate asked slightly upset that his girls had fled."

"The king's new slave has escaped somewhere in the palace. You would do well to help find her;" came a rather gruff reply of the Captain of the Guard, as he headed off with two other men in search of the fugitive.

Finding himself alone in the hallway, the young warrior shrugged before heading off in search of the escaped slave. Thinking that if the woman was smart enough, she would attempt to blend in with her surroundings Mathayus headed back to the harem; where if he was correct she would either be trying to pass as a concubine or one of the female slaves in that area. The swordsman was forced into backtracking, because he was not quite familiar with the palace layout. However just around the corner the Black Scorpion was about to round, a commotion startled him into drawing his weapon. Without warring the young warrior was slightly taken off guard to see one of his fellow soldiers was forced into view. Then before Mathayus could move, the poor man was knocked unconscious by a blow to the head from a chain connected to an unknown object skill hidden by the bend in the hallway. Cautiously the young Akkadian peeked around the corner ready for anything. That is anything but what he found.

Slack-jawed the young man watched as a slender, well-muscled female blocked, parried, and retaliated against another guard. She was unarmed except for the chains that restricted her movement, but even still she exhibited great skill. The shackles around her wrists where connected by mere inches, which was a large contrast to those around her ankles being long enough to allow a somewhat uncomfortable gait. It was amazing to watch her wield her lead chain like a whip, which much to Mathayus' surprise this teenage girl was quite proficient with. She made short work of her last opponent, before rounding the corner. As the smaller black haired girl rounded the bend, she smacked into the other teenager with such force that he dropped his sword. With a loud grunt, the fugitive was knocked over. Nevertheless the newest scorpion was shocked when, like and expert, she rolled back to her feet ready for a fight.

A smile worked its way onto the boy's face when he was suddenly reminded of his childhood friend Layla. No warning was given as she lunged forward trying to hit him. This time he was ready for her. Easily Maths evaded the clumsy chain, what he was not expecting was the sweeping kick that followed directly after. Had it not been that he grabbed the chain, when the young woman bolted she would have gotten away. Instead she was jerked to a stop with a funny sound. It was hard for the other teenager not to laugh as he pulled a coughing girl to her feet. Once again she tried to hit him, this time with her hands but she failed. Kneeing didn't work either because the chains around her ankles prevented it from being effective.

The more the fiery woman struggled, the more Mathayus noticed just how injured she was. He saw the sores that had formed around her wrists and ankles from the shackles that held her, the cuts and bruises from resisting her captors, and the whip marks through the holes in the tattered and torn clothing; all obvious signs of her defiance. The young woman may have winced occasionally, yet she refused to yell out in pain as the newest recruit struggled to keep his hold on her. The young Black Scorpion actually found himself admiring her fiery spirit that blazed behind her defiant irises in spite of the trouble she was giving him.

After a great struggle, Mathayus was able to heft the light creature over his shoulder. Even with all the kicking the girl was doing, no sound ever escaped her lips. Unfortunately the trained warrior didn't get to admire her spirit for long, because shortly after restraining the fugitive voices of the other guards could be heard closing in on them. Quickly he picked up his weapon before bolting down another corridor, even then this strange girl refused to make a sound when she was practically thrown into a nook in the wall. Mathayus was quite a contrast in size, with his broad shoulders and a visible height difference the runaway slave hid well behind him. It was a close call as the palace guards came bounding around the corner after them. "I thought I saw her go that way sir;" came the convincing performance of the newest Black Scorpion graduate.

"You heard him men, after her!" Ordered the captain of the Palace guards; they rushed off on the wild goose chase attempting to follow a ghost.

Once Mathayus was sure the others were gone, he turned to retrieve his captive only to receive a solid punch to the jaw. It was very evident that she still did not trust him. The still defiant young woman elbowed the other teenager in the gut as she tried to push past him. Seeing no other way to stop her, the Black Scorpion again grabbed the lead chain as once again she was jerked back coughing and sputtering. "You go running off around the palace you're going to get caught again. Let me help you." He growled into her ear.

The young female fighter looked at him suspiciously, but this time she did not struggle as once again the fugitive was lifted over the boy's shoulder. Mathayus ran straight to his quarters that he'd been given for the night. Gently he set his burden down in the middle of the room, finally having a chance to study her. The runaway slave looked to be no older then he was. Despite the recognizable signs of mistreatment, the eighteen year old girl didn't seem to be broken like the rest of the slaves he'd seen in her condition. It was hard not to be drawn to the spirit in the deep sapphire colored eyes that observed her rescuer with distrust. The son of Ashur reached for his weapon, trying to explain that he wanted to remove the restraints, but she stumbled away from him. The young swordsman could tell that the woman he wished to help was frightened by the ridged body language. Fear was also written in the eyes that darted around the room looking for either an escape root or some other weapon to use. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to remove the chains." As the Akkadian spoke, he tried to acted out what he meant thinking for the first time _'She might not understand me.'_

For the first time the silent girl smiled. Suspicion still radiated from her features, but shocked Mathayus watched her produce a thin lock picking tool. In moments her hands were free, and soon enough the cuffs around her ankles fell open. Suddenly both the teens jumped at the sound of the door opening. The tan slave girl dove under the bed just seconds before a drunken guard busted threw the door. "Where is she?" Hollered the drunkard, swaying on his feet; he was one of the older soldiers in the court and well known for his drinking habits.

"Who? As you can see there is no one here but you and I?" Mathayus smiled, quickly kicking the discarded chains under the bed with the hidden girl.

"You lying little maggot, I know she's in here! Where are you hiding her? I saw you." The old bellowed starting to knock things over and tearing the room apart. "You can't hide her from me. I'll find the ungrateful little wench!" The newest Black Scorpion tried to reason with the man who reeked of alcohol, but drunks are hard to reason with.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The drunkard burst into the room waving his wine in Mathayus' face as he roared every curse he could think of at his junior about a missing woman. Of course on the other hand, the younger man in the room was trying desperately to get the intruder to leave so he could finish helping the runaway slave escape. Despite the teenager's attempts to be discrete about pushing the discarded chains under the bed, the simple action did not go unnoticed. With another string of insults and curses, the intoxicated man dropped to his hands and knees, but grumbling he only stood back up shaking the restraints at Mathayus. He eyed the newest Black Scorpion suspiciously as he yelled "What are these?"

Ignoring the question completely, the younger lad dropped to his knees and checked under the bed for himself. Sure enough, the girl he'd rescued earlier was gone. The lad was so shocked that he could say nothing to the old drunk. She had vanished without a trace. "Boy, I asked you a question. What is this?" The drunk continued to demand. "Answer m…", however before the crotchety old man could finish his thought, the unfortunate man slumped forward unconscious. Standing behind him was the fiery young fugitive, the neck cuff and chain swinging ominously in hand.

"How did you …, where did you …," Stammered a confused swordsman; yet all this mysterious woman did was shrug. Stunned into stupidity, Mathayus could only watch as the other teen cautiously checked the window. Suddenly it dawned on him that it wouldn't be long before the guard on the floor woke up, or the other's realized they were chasing a ghost. Seeing the thin and falling apart clothes the strange woman wore, the Black Scorpion draped his cloak over her shoulders. "You haven't got much time." He added as he began to pull the bed sheets off to make her a rope. Had it been the boy who was trying to escape, he'd have jumped out the window, ducked into a role, and been back on his feet in seconds.

However Mathayus' curiosity was peeked when the teenage girl seemed to just be ignoring his rope. Instead he watched as she wrapped the long chain around her neck and shoulders. Tarring some of the heavy curtains with a knife that she seemingly pulled out of nowhere, she reinforced her leggings. With eyes full of wonder, the swordsman witnessed the fugitive climbed out the window; like a pro, she was able to use evenly spaced cracks in the wall that led to a ledge at the opposite end of the building. Upon reaching the corner it dawned on the newest Scorpion Warrior what the blue eyed girl was doing, as she used the extra fabric and the chains to slide down. Clearly this was not her first escape.

She reached the ground with relative ease, and like a pro kept to the shadows. The young Black Scorpion watched the strange woman disappear into the darkness. Mesmerized, he was practically in a trace that was only broken when the dark haired girl vanished into the night. As he laid down to sleep, his dreams were filled of a certain silent creature with hopes that the young woman got away safely.

The next morning, dressed in his finest armor and sword strapped to his back, Mathayus was escorted to King Sargon's throne room. Just before entering, he overheard his majesty yelling at someone for the escape of his prized slave. "She was a gift from one of the neighboring kingdoms. I can't believe that you let her slip right through your fingers." The large king dealt a hefty blow to his kneeling Captain. "Take your men and go find her!" He added lifting the poor man to his feet and throwing him towards the door. Just then the newest graduate of the Black Scorpion's walked in "My boy come in." Sargon's features turned to friendly welcome as he clasped the teenager on his shoulder. "I am told that you are quiet the swordsmen. Is that true?"

"I'm not polished yet sire but I'm a quick learner I hope," was the young warrior's joking response to the king's question.

The ruler of Akkad laughed his approval of Mathayus' answer before signaling some men to bring in a prisoner. "As we talked about last night, to be one of my elite guards you must pledge unwavering loyalty to me; your king" The poor lad that was ushered in beaten, bloody, and whimpering, was none other than the passible guard's brother, Noah. A tear stained face stared back at the older sibling with eyes that begged for help. However the pretty boy teen could only look to his king with confusion. "As a test of your loyalty, I want you to kill this man."

"But sire, this is my brother."

"I know. That is why if you do the deed yourself you will have proved your loyalty without a shadow of a doubt. I will permit you to make it quick." The king smiled, with a hint of mischief twinkling behind his dark eyes.

"What was his crime?"

"He was charged with slandering my name, which is punishable by death."

Hardening his features, the older brother turned to his younger sibling. "Are the charges against you true?" Mathayus demanded.

"Please, Mathayus! I'm sorry!" Noah cried out in tears.

"Is it true?" The young warrior demanded. Noah continued to sob in fear and shame as he answered yes. "Then you deserve your king, but your family as well. You've disgraced out father's name. What would he have to say about you, he was a patriot and loyal to the king and you dishonor his memory!" The older boy growled before grapping his brother by the hair. He brought his own face close to the tear stained one of the little brother. Using Noah's hair he forced the frightened boy to look him in the eyes. In a whisper that only they could hear added, "Whatever you do don't flinch."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Using Noah's hair Mathayus forced the frightened boy to look him in the eyes. In a whisper that only they could hear added, "Whatever you do don't flinch." With a wink, the Black Scorpion rose drawing his magnificent sword from its scabbard. One more quick glance around the room, and he hefted the blade into a ready position.

The teenager hesitated for just a moment before bringing his sword down hard. Noah squeezed his eyes tightly shut, praying to the gods that he would be spared. Mathayus grunted as he broke the chains around his brother's neck and wrists in one mighty blow. Feeling his chains fall away, the captured sibling heard his brother order him to make a break for it. Yet when Noah flung open his eyes only to see the Black Scorpion of the family fighting to protect him; that was enough to wipe away the smaller siblings fear. Setting his jaw, the younger boy rolled, dodging a blow as he decided to stay and fight. Standing back to back, Mathayus growled "What are you doing? I told you to run!"

"No, we fight together!"

Knowing two was better than one in a fight like, this the tattooed Scorpion accepted his brother's help. So the two young men made their last stand together. Mathayus used his newly acquired skills from the six year training to dispatch the guards with ease. He kicked the first guy down, stabbed the next, and continued fighting. On the other hand, Noah was not quite so skilled and eventually needed Mathayus to bail him out. He managed to take down his first opponent with the very spear Noah took from him. But when the younger brother turned to face the next guard, he was foiled. The burly man flipped the fighting fugitive head over heels, stunning the boy when he landed on his back. However the guard could not go in for the kill, because the elder brother blocked him. Taking the enemy by the head Mathayus gutted the nameless attacker.

Fear kept Noah from standing again, yet that did not stop him from helping. Instead he became the eyes in the back of the rogue Scorpion's head. Laying on the floor, he warned his older brother that the last of the body guards was attacking from behind. In two moves the last man fell to the powerful strokes of the young Scorpion's blade.

Anger shown through the warrior sibling's eyes as he stood; then gripping the shaft of the closest spear he wrenched it free of the dead man's belly. "You killed my father. Did you really think I would kill my brother for you?" Sheathing his own weapon, Mathayus tested the weight of the wooden weapon. Twirling it into a throwing position the young fighter added, "This is for him." Growling he heaved the spear with all his might, aiming directly for the king's heart.

Inches from its mark, the spear came to a halt in mid-air. "Your father was a traitor. As are his sons." Sargon paused for a moment when one of his men silently stood up from behind the traitor, "Turnabout's fair play." Suddenly the spear turned on its own, hurling itself back at the teen who through it.

Mathayus was barely able to get out of the way, letting out a surprise yell when the tip pasted inches from his chest. Instead the spear shot passed the young man and pierced the body guard behind him. For a split second both brothers stood shocked. _That spear just moved on its own, _flashed across both sibling's minds. But of course the newest graduate of the Black Scorpion's was the first to recover. Pulling his brother towards the window, he shouted "Come on, we have to go. Out the window." Together they smashed through the decorated wood panel, falling to the street below. Noah landed face first in the sand, while Mathayus tucked, rolled, and was back on his feet seconds after hitting the ground. They heard King Sargon yelling for someone to arrest them, but the Scorpion warrior had other plans.

As the next wave of soldiers came at the brothers, Mathayus pulled the nearest one from his horse as they rode at them. The two fighters struggled for only a moment before the guard fell limp. With ease, the boy with a ponytail mounted the horse. Turning he called to his brother to get on behind him, but Noah was not so graceful.

As fast as they could, the two siblings took off towards the desserts. Desperately they waived in and out of markets, dodging guards and trying to flee the city. The horse knocked over people, stands, ladders, and much more in its hurry to follow commands.

Little did they realize Sargon had called for his bow; chanting in an ancient language he released a single arrow. Just like the spear, the little wooden projectile flew as if it had a life of its own, hunting down the two brothers on horseback. It followed the same path as the horse, slowly closing the gap between them. Just before they passed through the gates and Mathayus was beginning to think they were going to make it to safety, the enchanted arrow found its mark. It buried itself deep into Noah's back.

"What's wrong?" Mathayus questioned feeling his brother's grip loosen. He turned just in time to see his sibling fall from the mount. "No, Noah! Hold on." He shouted clutching his brother close. Not even bothering to check and see if soldiers were around, he repeated "No." But it was too late; Noah's life blood had run dry. There was nothing to be done. Blinded by rage the Black Scorpion turned back towards the palace, now he was out for blood.

Thinking only of revenge, Mathayus didn't even notice a hooded figure lurking around in the shadows approach until it was too late. Before he even made it a block back towards Sargon, and his revenge the unknown person jumped the grieving boy; knocking him flat on his back with skill and precision not known to anyone but a Black Scorpion. The last thing he saw before entering the land of the unconscious was a small fist heading straight for him.

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The last thing Mathayus saw before he was rendered unconscious by a lone figure with a hood was a small fist heading straight for him. Making sure the boy was out cold, the cloaked person pulled back its hood so they could check to make sure no one had seen them. It was the girl the Black Scorpion had helped to escape the night before. As she looked around, checking to see if the coast was still clear, the fugitive whistled. Around the corner came a protesting camel. "Oh shut up. I know, but he helped me I owe him one. Now get over here and help me." She grumbled. The snow white beast let out one more loud protest before kneeling next to the unconscious boy. "By heavens this kid weighs a ton." The young fugitive grunted trying to lift Mathayus' dead weight onto the camel.

After numerous failed attempts, she ended up stripping the heavy armor from the body before finally managing to tie the boy to the white animal. Tucking the armor into her saddle bags, the cloaked teen looked around, looking for an exit. That's when she spotted some merchants packing to leave the city. With a quick glance at the teenage boy slung across her camel's back, the cautious adolescent engaged them in conversation.

A heated debate with the leader of the caravan, and several minutes later they shook hands. Whistling again, her camel came obediently and was piled high with sheets, rugs, and other soft things. By the time they were done, Mathayus was well hidden. Pulling the cloak hood up again, the young teenager lead her loaded beast through the open city gates, straight past the guards that were looking for them. Safely underway, the girl smirked to herself clearly proud of her accomplishment.

Mathayus awoke well after sunset. Groggy and confused he found himself surrounded by beautiful women, clearly delighted that there young ward was awake. They smiled brightly, giggling here and there occasionally when the handsome stranger glanced there way. Suddenly he was aware that his armor and weapons were missing. "So you're finally awake. Are you hungry?" A man asked entering the tent. A small child followed close behind carrying a plate of fresh fruit and other sweet things to eat.

"Thank you, but where is my…"

"Your things were handed over by your friend. They are right here." The tall, charismatic man waved to a large sack.

Relaxing a little, the young Scorpion asked "Wait how did I get here? The last thing I remember is…"

"Don't strain yourself young one," laughed the merchant handing Mathayus the plate of food. Clearly he meant for the lad to eat. "Your friend told us about that too, said that you'd gotten yourself into a fight at one of the local bars; something about messing or flirting with a married woman."

One of the women next to the young Akkadian saw the confused look on his face and took petty on him. "She said you might not remember her, because she found you when you were already drunk."

"Quite a shame though," added another woman standing near the tent exit. "Seems determined to leave; a beauty like her should stay with the caravan. She'll be a sitting duck for robbers on the road."

Throwing caution to the wind, Mathayus' curiosity got the best of him. He stood up; ignoring his weapon's and rushed out of the tent. There in front of him, he stood face to face with the girl he'd rescued from the palace. "There's no need to rush my boy, your trip with us has already been arranged." The leader called after him.

"You!" was all that the Black Scorpion could manage to say.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

There in front of Mathayus stood the blue eyed escaped slave; her ragged form fidgeting with the white camel's bags. "You," he repeated.  
>A large man passed by, obviously a hired guard, muttering "Lucky Dog." He handed the stranger a full water skin. "Are you sure we can't persuade you to stay till morning? It's dangerous out there alone."<br>However, the young woman merely ignored his concern. The only acknowledgment she showed him was in taking the water pouch.  
>"You! How did ... where did ... ?"<br>"What's wrong lad? Cat got your tongue?" asked the big man.  
>"No, no, no! You don't get to walk away that easy," growled the muscular teenage grabbing the young woman forcing her to look at him. Ignoring everyone else's confusion at his reaction to a so called friend, all Mathayus could think of was his lost sibling. "It was you that stopped me. What were you thinking, why did you interfere?" Yet she only shrugged him off.<br>Irritation made the Akkadian teen's patience dissipate, so when she tried to mount the white beast, he reached up and threw the strange girl to the ground. However when he attempted to follow up with a pin, the caravan's hire guard intervened. "Hold up there a moment boy. What's going on?" The large man asked.  
>But neither teenager was interested in talking. Instead the silent stranger threw off her cloak before returning the favor. She tackled the Akkadian, nearly taking her protectors arm off in the process. Half stunned at the ferocity of her attack the warrior was half way pinned before he realized what was going on. Fortunate for Mathayus, this girl was not very big so he flipped her over with relative ease. He was surprised when she returned the favor and nearly got him in a choke hold. This continued on for several more moments, before the Black Scorpion won from sheer size and force of will. "You fool!" She finally panted once she'd given up on struggling. "What did you think you were going to do? I saved your hide." The young woman spat at him.<br>So stunned that this black haired, tan skinned, strong willed girl had finally spoke, Mathayus could not help but allow her to escape. "You actually understand me?"  
>As a response, the girl simply rolled her eyes, as she again tried to mount her camel. Only this time she collapsed beside it clutching at her left side. "Bring her to the tent," waved the leader of the caravan as he raced inside one of the smaller tents. Trying to protest, and failing, the female fighter was half dragged, half carried in after him. An elderly woman and a young boy busily made a sick bed for the poor girl.<br>"I didn't ..." gulped Mathayus.  
>"No sir," answered the boy assisting the healer. "This wasn't done by your impressive match. She just reopened an old wound that looks as if it never completely healed. She'll be sore in the morning but otherwise fine." The eleven year old grinned from ear to ear.<br>When the healer had cleaned and dressed the wound the Black Scorpion was shooed from the blue eyed girl's side so everyone could get some rest. He was returned to the large tent he woke up in. Yet the poor lad couldn't sleep. His mind raced with questions, was tormented with grief, and troubled with thoughts of revenge. For what seemed like hours he just laid there. Just before dawn, he became aware of movement outside. Thinking it was a thief or worse, the young warrior grabbed his sword and silently crept towards the entrance of the tent. As the shadow passed him, the scorpion tackled the person on the other side.  
>Sword across the throat, Mathayus found himself pinning a pail faced blue-eyed fugitive. She was drenched in sweat. On top of that, her features were rigid, and not simply from having a blade pulled on her. No, it was as if the young woman had suffered a nightmare. "What are you doing?" The young woman allowed him to help her to her feet. Yet once there the fugitive slave girl brushed off his concern. Irritated at the girl's rudeness, he still had questions to be answered. Following as she weaved around the tents, he watched the quiet woman recheck the saddle bags. "You never answered me. Why did you stop me?"<br>"My debt is repaid."  
>"But how did you know what I was about to do? I mean the only way you could have known, was if you'd seen the whole thing. But that's ..." His voice trailed off. A look of confusion was met with a 'your point' kind of look staring back. "Wait you were there!" For the first time since meeting the quiet girl, she smiled. It was a mischievous one, but one all the same, saying 'now you're getting it'.<br>Suddenly the leader of the caravan appeared and dragged the two teens into the women's tent. "Girls bring some of your cloths. You two must hide."  
>"What's wrong?" Mathayus questioned as women's clothing was pushed into his hands.<br>"Mercenaries have been spotted heading for our camp." The charismatic man answered glancing behind them.  
>Confusion contorted the silent girl's normally stoic facial features. "Wait how did you know...?"<br>"My dear girl we don't have time for that. Now hurry and change." With that he left the two youngsters with the caravan woman. Once out of sight, he could be heard stalling the new comers to camp. "Welcome gentleman to my humble abode. Might I be able to interest you in some of my exotic wares?"  
>"No old man, you were the last to leave the city yesterday. Perhaps you picked up a visitor or two. Search the tents men. Ransack the place if you must."<p> 


End file.
